Procuro olvidarte
by elmundoesunailusion14
Summary: Querido Alec: Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he procurado olvidarte pero simplemente no puedo Att: Magnus Bane


**_Este es mi primer song- fic, espero que les guste; esta basada en la canción "Procuro olvidarte" de Alejandro Fernandez_**

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de Cassandra Clare_**

* * *

Querido Alec:

Había pasado ciento cincuenta años desde que habías muerto, todavía recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer: La mañana había estado cubierta de nubes tan oscuras como la noche, ese día me desperté y me levante sin hacer ruido, cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación voltee a mirarte y tuve ganas de llorar, ahora tu tenía 64 años y el tiempo había efectuado en tu apariencia, tus cabellos negros habían sido remplazados por un color blanco grisáceo, en tu piel lisa habían aparecido pliegues y arrugas por doquier para hacer parecer tu tez más blanca de lo que era; los hermanos silenciosos me habían advertido de que no pasarías de ese día, así que cuando salí de la habitación llame a todos para que se despidieran de ti; vinieron Max, Lizz, Rose, Joseph, Will y Ella; todos lloramos ese día, más de lo que deberíamos, Max y Lizz porque ya no vivirías más(después de todo tu y yo los criamos como si fueran nuestros hijos), Rose y Joseph porque eras su querido tío y su amigo, Will y Ella por que eras la última conexión directa con su padre,¿ yo?, yo llore porque te ibas y no me llevabas contigo, porque el tiempo había pasado y yo seguía igual que el primer día que te vi, porque mi corazón estaba desapareciendo

Procuro olvidarte  
siguiendo la ruta de un pájaro herido  
procuro alejarme  
de aquellos lugares donde nos quisimos  
me enredo en amores  
sin ganas ni fuerzas por ver si te olvido  
y llega la noche y de nuevo comprendo que te necesito

Cuando cerraste tus ojos trate de irme a otro lugar pues Nueva York ya no me ofrecía nada que llenara mi corazón pero no pude, no podía permitir que tu creyeras que habías sido para mí nada más que un amorío aunque ya estuvieras muerto, así que me quede en el mismo lugar, en el mismo apartamento, con los mismos recuerdos; cuando salía a pasear evitaba el Central Park, Taki's o cualquier lugar que me recordara a ti

Pasaron 50 años para que volviera a salir con alguien pero nada era igual, con el tiempo volví a mis andanzas pero sin entregar ni un poco de mi corazón porque ese ya te lo había dado a ti y se había muerto el mismo día en que falleciste

Procuro olvidarte  
haciendo en el día mil cosas distintas  
procuro olvidarte  
pisando y contando las hojas caídas  
procuro cansarme  
llegar a la noche apenas sin vida  
y al ver nuestra casa tan sola y callada no sé lo que haría

Cada día me llenaba de clientes para que el color azul intenso no llenara mis pensamientos, si no tenía clientes iba y visitaba a Tessa o Catarina con el ánimo de distraerme pero lo cierto es que aunque hiciera mil cosas en un día aun tu imagen permanecía en mi memoria como una constante

Dolía mas cuando llegaba al apartamento y este parecía tan desolado, ahora solo tenía colores oscuros y decoración calmada; de una te digo que aunque tengo varios amoríos ninguno había entrado al Loft (ya no era casa, no sin ti) y ni pienses que entraron en mi habitación

Lo que haría porque estuvieras tu  
por qué siguieras tu conmigo  
lo que haría por no sentirme así  
por no vivir así perdido

Muchas veces pensé en recurrir a la magia negra y resucitarte pero sabía que aunque tu cuerpo volviera a estar aquí detestarías este mundo, muchas veces pensé hacer el ritual para volverme mortal y así poder morir pero tus labios fruncidos aparecidos en mi mente me decían que te disgustaba la idea, aunque lo que hago no es vivir si no existir así que de alguna forma tiene sentido el ritual ¿no?

Procuro olvidarte  
siguiendo la ruta de un pájaro herido  
procuro alejarme  
de aquellos lugares donde nos quisimos  
me enredo en amores  
sin ganas ni fuerzas por ver si te olvido  
y llega la noche y de nuevo comprendo que te necesito 

¿Alec? Te escribo esto es para decirte que… que aunque me duela y me arranque el alma me voy a ir de este lugar, voy en busca de algo que me haga feliz y que me quite esta sensación de muerte; he estado de luto 150 años por tu perdida y Tessa, Catarina y creo que hasta tú piensas que ya ha sido mucho tiempo aunque yo no lo creo así

Te dejo esto para que sepas lo que ha pasado y que nunca en toda mi existencia te voy a olvidar sin embargo voy a intentar apaciguar el dolor con lo que voy a hacer, creo que no volverás a verme por aquí en mucho tiempo aunque sea no hasta que yo muera y a eso falta mucho tiempo

Con tristeza y felicidad,

Magnus Bane

Lo que haría por que estuvieras tu  
por que siguieras tu conmigo  
lo que haría por no sentirme así  
por no vivir así perdido


End file.
